wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (video)
"Big Red Car" (titled "Dance Party" in the US and Canada) is the third Wiggles video released on September 11, 1995. This marks the debut of Wags the Dog and two vehicles, the titular Big Red Car and The S.S Feathersword. The video features 15 songs such as "Wags the Dog", "I'm a Cow", "Hat On My Head", "Dorothy's Dance Party" and "Big Red Car". The video was remade in 2006 as Here Comes The Big Red Car. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name except where noted otherwise. See here for more information on the album, including the full track list with more songs. #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist? #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow #Do the Flap #On Your Holiday #Hat On My Head #Greg's Magic Show - "The Magic Bag" (not on an album) #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time, a night shirt, a night cap, and a candle). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song 1': "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for a dog named Wags. Anthony thinks about eating for a second and that he is really hungry but Murray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. The others laugh. *'Song 2':' '"Wags the Dog" Anthony talks about the Five Little Joeys. *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" Anthony introduces Di Dicki Do Dum. *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song 5': "I'm a Cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song 6': "Do the Flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song 8': "Hat On My Head" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. *'Gregs Magic Trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick *'Song 9': "The Magic Bag" Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl in the Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirate ship. *'Song 12': "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together. *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" Credits *Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Gregory Page *Directed by: Phillip Cullen * Produced by: John Spence * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Prop Designs: Dani Haski * Cow Suit Maker: Michelle Charlton * Special thanks to Borce Damcevski * Wags The Dog: Alex Harfield, Jacqui Field * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Emma Buter * Henry the Octopus: Vanessa Fallon Rohanna * Captain Feathersword: Anthony, John or Paul Field * Georgia's Song Dancers: Alex Harfield, Mary Ann Hull, Rhiannah Kitching * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Assistants: Donna Halloran, Judy Halloran Children appearing provided by the Donna Halloran School of Dance, Moorebank, Sydney * Keiran Bianco * Alyssa Bryce * Nicole Butler * Sarah Cornale * Daisy Cousens * Rose Cousens * Jessica Halloran * Cassandra Halloran * Kate Halloran * Shaun Higgins * Naomi Higgins * Ben Jones * Emma Ryan * Sian Ryan * Melanie Scott * Kristen Shaw * Sarah Sneddon * Michael Walsh Other Children Appearing * Georgia Munro-Cook * Vincent Bettens * Luke Field * Claire Field * Dominic Field * Joseph Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Sofia Silvestrini * Leonardo Silvestrini * Nicholas Hull * Timothy Rioseco * Blaine Charlton * Samantha Gallery See here Release Dates *'Australia' - September 11, 1995 *'United States' - April 3, 2001 (as "Dance Party") Trivia *This is the oldest video to be available on DVD (and the only video pre-Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas), exclusively in North America under the title "Dance Party". **Likewise, it is the oldest video to be released in North America at all. **The "Dance Party" version also appeared on a rental DVD (and VHS) titled Wiggle Mania. *This was the first video to feature the Big Red Car, the S.S Feathersword, and to to have a choreographer. *Wags makes his first appearance. *This is the first Wiggles' video where the opening title doesn't have a clip from one of the songs in the video. *Jeff wears pyjamas for the first time in a video. *This is the first time Anthony's love of eating food is featured, primarily in the prologue for Wags the Dog. The first time he is seen eating is in Brown Girl in the Ring where he eats a plum. *This is the first time Greg plays a musical instrument as seen in I'm a Cow. *This is the first video to feature a son or daughter of one of the band members. Murray's daughter Georgia appears on Georgia's Song and the end credits. *This is the first video to have a song after the goodbye scene. *This is the first Wiggles video where other Wiggly merchandise is not advertised at the end of the end credits. *This is the last video that Anthony wears his green polo shirt and long-sleeved teal shirt. From 1996 onwards he wore a blue shirt. *This is also the last time Anthony plays Captain Feathersword. *This and Wake Up Jeff! are the only videos where Jeff drives the Big Red Car. *Different parts of the video were filmed at two different times. In Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Wags the Dog, Dorothy's Dance Party and Big Red Car, Anthony has short hair and a green polo shirt. The rest such as the opening scene, the prologue before Wags the Dog and Di Dicki Do Dum, Anthony's hair is longer and frizzier and he is wearing his teal shirt. *The Big Red Car is made of plywood (although a cardboard version was also used) in this video and the next. Later, in The Wiggles Movie and TV Series 1 it became an actual drivable car. It has seen many redesigns since. *Paul's wife, Pauline is shown in On Your Holiday. *If you very closely to the wall behind Murray and the kids in Five Little Joeys, you can see the paintings that are used in Hat On My Head. * Both this & Yummy Yummy are the only American DVDs not to contain any menus or special features. * This is the only DVD released in North America by HiT Entertainment to not be re-released by Warner Home Video. * The 2000 re-release VHS is the same as the 1995 VHS. * Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) is listed as "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?". Goofs *At the end of Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Luke Field falls off the stage platform and then goes back on. *In the Wags the Dog music video, the actor's skin under Wags' hand is visible in one scene. *In the Big Red Car music video, there are some shots where the chroma key is visible by the car. *In the "Dance Party" version of the video, if you look closely just as the title appears, you can see the original "Big Red Car" title for a few frames. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1995 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Rebooted Videos Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:Australia